


I Love You

by SockPet



Series: Zelink Fics [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, First Time, Link is a good boi, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: Link and Zelda do the secks
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Zelink Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> ew sex, fuckin cringe

He had slowly entered her. Peppering her with kisses and holding her thighs firmly.

She winced, and he stopped. Drawing her into another, slow kiss.

He didnt want to rush this. Especially since it was her first time.

He'd been waiting until she was ready.   
A few years after the Calamity, he could safely and confidently say,  
They had the time now. 

It was just them. In their Hateno home. A warm night, with stars that filled the sky.  
But he wanted to do this right. She deserved a bed, blankets, and pillows for support.

She eagerly rolled her hips. She was ready.

He continued to enter at a slow pace. Allowing her to feel him, in every part of her nerves. The small gasps inbetween kisses told him as much.

When he was in at the hilt, he let out a small sigh. Being inside her was driving him mad.  
Every inch of him was screaming for him to go wild. To instinctually pound like a dog in heat. Claim her and make her scream his name.

He waited.

Kissing under her chin, he whispered,  
'You okay?' 

She shuddered at his husky voice.  
'yes'

Taking her left hand in his right, he propped himself up on his elbow.

He's done this before. But he doesnt remember it. He would rather keep it that way.  
But when he started to move inside her, he couldnt help but feel the familiar motion.

She had already come from his fingers and tongue. He's never heard her be so vocal before. He thoroughly enjoyed it.

Now, slowly pumping into her, he could only think about her.  
How sweet and intoxicating her kisses are.  
How soft and _curvy_ she is.  
How she knows what gets him going.  
What makes him tremble under her touch with nothing but her words.  
How her pleasure, amplifies his own tenfold.

About how amazing she was.  
How wonderful and smart.  
How playful and witty.  
Her smiles and jests.  
The sharp and melodic vocals she possesses.

How, even when doing nothing at all, she still glowed as a goddess to him.  
How much he cherishes her.  
Devotes himself to her on a moment's notice.  
How he's stayed by her side through the good and bad, and never wishes to leave.

  
How much he lov-  
'I love you' she airily whispered.

He looked her in the eyes. She had a smile and loving gaze to her. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. 

Returning a loving smile, he noticed her kiss swollen lips were once again, appetizing to him. But her aroused breasts were begging for his attention.  
Giving her a quick, passionate kiss, he moved to her breast on his left.  
Slowing his pace, he made sure his tongue met her nipple in rough touch.  
Releasing her hand to massage her other breast, he can feel himself harden impossibly more, from her pleasant moans and arched back.

Moving back to her mouth, he deemed her ready for a faster pace.

Her shuddering moan from a firm thrust, told him, she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Im VERY unfamiliar with writing smutty things or sex scenes, but I really wanted to get the point across of how devoted Link is. 
> 
> Comments and Critique is greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
